Twisting Time
by Never Dying Sun
Summary: I wanted to make my own version of a Pan/Gohan story that I don't think was done right. Straight out romance no memory loss just some other conflicts that will shape the story: Pan goes back in time to see the Cell Saga, but will a new crush and a broken time machine shatter her chances of ever going back home?
1. Prologue

**Hey people! First fan fiction story so don't be too cruel, Kay? Pan is Goku and Chi Chi's daughter. Plus I changed the ages a bit to modify the love triangle thing: **

**Pan:16(look up 18 year old pictures of her, that's kind of how she looks as 15)**

**Gohan: 15**

**M. Trunks: 17(I'm making the time chamber time not count for him)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ **

**Prologue**

**Getting the Time Machine**

**Pan's POV**

Today is the day! Today is the day! I'm going to steal that time machine if I have to! I started to pack up my clothes. I chose a few durable seeming clothes, then opened the secret back closet that Bra had _insisted_ that I install. I looked through the racks of halter tops, short-shorts, classy and casual dresses, and mini skirts. I picked out clothes that were Trunk's favorite color, because I heard that back then(around the time of Gohan's fight) that future trunks was around my age now. After I had finished packing I put all my suitcases into capsules. Now was the hard part, convincing Bulma to let me use the time machine.

I walked into CC trying to look confident, that was until I felt Trunk's energy.

"Hey, Panny! How are ya?" He said with that sexy smile of his.

"Never better, Boxer Boy," I returned the smile, and walked on knowing that no matter how much I liked him, I was just too young. I knocked on the lab door cautiously, learning from a first hand Vegeta/Bulma incident never to walk in the lab without permission.

"Come in!" Bulma yelled a little too loud for my saiya-jin ears.

"Uh… Bulma?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I borrow the time machine?"

"Sure. It's in the back, through that door," Bulma gestured to the red door to her right.

"BecauseIreallywannaseemybrot herfightbecauseit'sreallyimportantand- Wait what?"

"I said… It's through that red door over there,"

"Thank you so much, Bulma!" I yelled hugging her.

I walked through the door grabbed the keys from the rack on the wall and hopped in. Well here goes nothing! I set the time, and pushed the red button. The ceiling opened and the time machine blasted up away, and away from everybody in CC. So long present time, and hello to the Cell Saga!


	2. The Cell Saga Begins and Ends

**Hey People! I'm going to start out giving thanks for my reviews, but I can't thank too many people if I don't get a lot, now can I? But anyways… THANKS to my first reviewer… RKF22!**

_**DBZ**_**= thinking**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ… so don't sue pretty please?**

**Ch 1**

**The Cell Saga Begins and Ends**

**Pan's POV**

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. The rush of shooting up and shooting down to land gave me butterflies. As the ship gently landed I turned off the motor. I hopped out with all of my things capsulated and in the pocket of my brand new fighting gi. It was my brother's old one given to him by Piccolo when he first started training for the saiya-jins. to match my size. Oh, how I missed Piccolo, he had trained me too…before he had died. But back to business. I put on my signature bandana, part of my father's old fighting gi. It took more effort to tie it around my hair now that it was as long as my sister in law's (Videl).

I slowly climbed up the tall rock that the Z fighters were watching from, careful to hide my energy. I hid behind a large boulder a few yards away from them all. Then I saw it. Gohan. He was suffering a great deal. _It must be before he gets really angry. _I watched in horror as a head of an orange haired man came rolling near Gohan. He looked towards it, they shared a few words, then Cell destroyed it. _Disgusting_. Gohan powered up now ready to fight Cell. I slipped a little bit from my excitement… I let my energy raise. Luckily no one had noticed because they were so involved in the fight.

**No One's POV**

What Pan didn't know was that she was wrong. Someone had sensed her. And that someone… that someone would make her trip to the past a little more permanent.

**M. Trunk's POV**

_Wow Gohan is amazing. What the? Cell missed him by a mile! What was he aiming… Hope?_

"Ahh! My ship!" screamed a dark haired girl who appeared from behind a boulder.

_Who is that? I never thought that girls that cute were stalker types._

**Piccolo's POV**

_Is that my insignia on that girl's gi?_

**Goku's POV**

_OOH! I wonder if she'll join the fight she is wearing a fighting gi after all._

**Pan's POV**

_Oh no the ship… oh well now Cell sees me… time to take care of business._

I powered up as far as I could without going super saiya-jin.

"You want to fight, huh, Cell! Well come on then… DON'T MAKE ME WAIT ALL DAY!" I yelled angrily.

"Actually.. I have a better Idea. I just wanted to make sure you were in sight first." He nonchalantly replied.

_What?_ He started to make baby Cells from his tail. _Wasn't he supposed to do that before I got here?_ The baby Cells started to laugh evilly, and then they started to attack. Me.

They were shooting beams, punches, and kicks left and right. I almost couldn't keep up. "DAMN YOU!" I shouted to Cell as I turned super. I didn't want the Z fighters to know I existed yet… let alone know I was a saiya-jin. Within a few minutes I had disposed of each. Meanwhile Cell and Gohan had continued their furious fight.

"Wow! That was amazing!" My father said.

"Thanks Da- I mean.. uh… Goku.. He he," I said sheepishly.

"That was amazing were did a girl like you learn to fight like that?" M. Trunks said to me.

"A girl.. Like me?" I said lowly. Everyone's demeanor changed. "A GIRL LIKE ME!" I repeated, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! YOU THINK GIRLS CAN'T FIGHT, HUH, BOXER BOY?!" I yelled with Chi Chi's fury. _Wait… I called him boxer boy.. He doesn't know me like that yet. Oh well, he deserved it. Future Trunks or not he's still a jerk. A hot jerk._

**M. Trunk's POV**

_Huh? What's with the nickname? Maybe she is a surviving fighter from my time! But wait she's a saiya-jin. I'm the only one left. And she let Cell destroy my time machine! _

" How do you know my last name? Are you from my time? Did my mother send you? How did you get the time machine? Who the hell are you?" I questioned her. Lowered my face to hers my eyes looking straight through hers to ensure she wouldn't lie. She blushed her cheeks turning bright red. The sight made me kind of ease off. _She smells good like strawberries._ Her composure quickly returned.

"That's none of your business!" she yelled in my face. Her expression softened to one of those 'I'm sorry' ones, "That is, I can't tell you guys everything. But I will tell you that I'm not from your time or this time,"

_Well this girl was definitely confusing. And her breath smells like mint. And she's kind of hot. And wow she's…_

**Pan's POV**

"Can you back off now, Trunks. You're kind of in my personal space!" I said trying not to let my blush show.

"Huh? Oh.. Uh, sure," he said blushing softly.

"Hey! Brat!" Vegeta said angrily.

"What Veggie!" I teased. Everyone snickered. But Vegeta ignored it.

"How do you know so much about us? Are we in your time line? And you are a saiya-jin correct?" He asked.

"I.. Uh.. Um," I was at a loss for words. But, just in time we all felt Cell's energy disappear. We looked down and saw a sweaty exhausted Gohan picking up the female that I believed to be Android 18. We all flew down to congratulate him.

**Gohan's POV**

"Gohan! Congratulations!" said a pretty girl with dark hair and large ebony eyes. She ran up to give me a hug, her cleavage pressing against my chest._ Whoa. Those are big. This kind of feels good. _

"Uh, hi?" I said unsure of how to act towards this new girl. I hadn't had much experience talking to cute girls, but my mother wanted me to learn about sex and stuff so I would 'stay away from them' because it was 'not a good thing'. "Do I know you?" I asked as politely as possible.

"No. not really," Her voice changed to a whisper," But I guess I can tell you since it wont affect my future," she scooted up my chest grabbed the back of my neck(still hugging me) and whispered in my ear, "My name is Pan. I am from the future," _Oh wow. This really feels good. I was fighting the urge not to press her closer, _"I came back to watch this fight because in my time you're my-" She stopped. Her body fell limp in my arms.

"Pan?" I asked. I held her back to see what had happened. Her body had been shot through. She was dead. _I know I don't know you but, It should have been me._

"Well, I was aiming for you but she would have gone next anyways," Cell said laughing.

"You monster! You'll pay!" I yelled powering up. _I'm about to beat your ass!_

**Pan's POV**

I felt a sharp stab of pain.

"Pan?" was the last thing I heard, before it all went black.

**Yay! I bet ya hate me huh? But I just love to leave cliffhangers! Even though you probably know what will happen next. Well, until then.. R&R please!**

**-NDS**


	3. Who Are You?

**Hey readers! It's another chapter! Revealing Pan's true intentions with this time travel trip. Oh, and I want to know… if I should put in the last part of the chapter to review so you don't have to re-read everything? Answer in your reviews. Encourage your friends to read [this story, LOL]**

**RKF22 & PanxGohan: Thanks, I will!**

**Not a Fan: Sorry, I'll try to make it less confusing, but 3****rd**** POV is **_**not**_** my thing and I want people to know who's talking.**

**Countrygirl19: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ… so don't sue or you'll get HURT(JK)**

**On with the story…**

**Ch 2**

**Who are you?**

**Pan's POV**

I woke up to feel a cold hard floor beneath me. _What? Where am I? OMG, is that Shenron?_ I slowly stood up, wobbling a little, but perfectly intact.

"Hey, welcome back!" a voice said. I turned to see that it was my brother, my kid brother. _Oh that's where I am… I remember now! _All at once the memories of the battle, Gohan, and… dying… came back to my head.

"Hey, Shenron?! Can you bring my dad back now?" Gohan said hopefully.

"Hey wait, don't I get a say in this?" said Goku from the sky. _Daddy… oh no! I didn't stop it! I was going to stop it so he could still be around!_ I couldn't listen anymore. I couldn't listen to him abandon me again. I had grown up without him. He had returned to fight a monster, then left again with some stupid kid named Uub. I loved him but was so angry at the same time. After Goku stopped talking Krillin decided to use the wish to take the explosives out of 17 and 18's chests. She yelled some words that I didn't quite hear, then some more that were softer, more gentle, and then flew away.

"Hey, If you don't have a place to stay, you can stay at my mom's house," said M. Trunks. _Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Should I? I have no where else to go… and I need a new time machine anyway so…_

"Sure. I already know the way so you don't have to lead me," I said nonchalantly.

"Hey, do you think I could go with you guys?" Gohan said, "I don't think I'm ready to tell my mom about this just yet," He scratched the back of his head just like how his future-self did.

"Sure, I'd think you would need some company after this, Gohan," I said sympathetically while hugging him tightly. I knew he would need some major comfort.

**Gohan's POV**

_Here comes the hug again. _This time, since she let my arms free, I enjoyed the hug fully by hugging her back. Since I was so dazed from the hug, it seemed like seconds to get to CC. Before I knew it, M. Trunks, Pan and I were on the couch about to watch a movie because I decided to stay the night.

"I'm going to go take a shower since I've seen this movie and I really need to take one," M. Trunks said leaving the room. I had already taken a shower so I didn't worry. We were watching Saw #483 and about 15 minutes later Pan was curled up in my lap hiding her face. _Oh great! Now I really have to watch my actions._ I felt something furry wrapping around my arm and looked to see that it was Pan's tail that must have grown back. _Cute. _I rubbed her tail and it caused her to moan in away that would sound questionable to listeners.

I tried it again and this time for longer. She ended up fully turned around on my waist and was grinding her hips to mine.

**Pan's POV**

_What are you doing? Get off him! That's you're brother!_ The human side of my brain tried to argue, but my saiya-jin side was stronger. My human side was losing more and more control until… snap! It was gone. My eyes shifted to that of an animal's, almost wolf-like. Gohan barely noticed. His hands traveled up my shirt and massaged my cleavage. I moaned into his neck and grinded harder. I started sucking on his neck giving him hickeys as his hands went all over. I stopped and looked up at him and he kissed me. Our tongues battled for dominance and he won. I let him explore my mouth while somehow, both our shirts ended up off. I broke the kiss to look in his eyes again and they were like mine. For some reason, it turned me on more.

He flipped us over me laying back on the couch, him hovering over me and trailing kisses down my body.

"Pan," Gohan said in a breathy moan, which brought me back to reality.

"Gohan, stop!" I said forcefully.

"What?" He seemed to have just realized what we had been doing too. "Oh, Pan. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do this. I'm really sorry. I know we just met like, today and I probably seem like a perverted freak but-"

"It's okay," I cut him off. He sounded so innocent, like a child. I knew I couldn't blame him for going along with what I had started. He didn't even know that I was his sister.

"Really?" He said nervously.

"Really," I said giving him a small peck on the cheek. He blushed.

I quickly put my shirt on and he did the same. Not even ten seconds later M. Trunks came out in fresh new night clothes. Would he have cared to notice before turning the lights out, he would have seen two very flushed teens, one with 4 hickeys on his neck.

_**End of Chappie**_**. How did you like it? Don't worry this show of affection was just to get the story flowing. Pan and Gohan probably won't be doing this stuff again until a few more chapters because I want them to have a civilized relationship without regrets. But until then…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~NDS**


	4. Awkward

**Okay another chapter. It might not be good because it is like 4 in the morning. But enjoy! The reason why Pan doesn't leave with M. Trunks is because he doesn't have enough fuel to make two trips. Plus, everyone knows that Pan is stranded until a time machine can be built so they have welcomed her until then.**

**Countrygirl19: yeah saiya-jin attraction is weird right? **

**RKF22: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't!**

**Vegeta: Own what?**

**Me: I don't want to say it!**

**Vegeta:*cough*Brat*cough***

**Me: FINE VEGGIE! I don't own Dragon Ball (or Z or GT)**

**And on with the story…**

**Ch 3**

**Awkward…**

**Pan's POV**

I had been avoiding Gohan for a week since our saiya-jin sides broke out. _How could you have done that? He is your brother! _I had been a little freaked out by his affection towards me. I thought he was supposed to be 'innocent little Gohan' at this age, at least that's what everyone said. I would have to ask Videl about this if I ever got back. We had only met that day! _Freaked out or not he at least deserves a chance to explain._

"Hey, Pan," M. Trunks yelled snapping me out of my thinking.

"Yeah? What is it boxer-boy?" I said half teasing half flirting.

"I'm leaving today. Want to come and say goodbye with everyone?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," I said hesitantly giving him a goodbye hug. We walked outside and something caught my eye. Or someone, I should say. It was Gohan. _Now or never._

"H-hey, Pan," Gohan said looking down and blushing. _Had he been avoiding me too?_

"Hey, Gohan. Um… we need to talk," Gohan looked down in guilt. Since he didn't look like he was going to move I tried to pull him off the tree he was leaning on. _Damn it! No budge. _I decided to try something that would always get his future self to go into shock. As soon as I tickled him loud laughter erupted from his chest and everyone turned to watch. I kneed him in the stomach, hard, and he stopped instantly. I grabbed his hand and pulled behind me a dazed Gohan.

"Hn," Vegeta said eyeing us suspiciously.

"What is it now, Vegeta?" Bulma asked him annoyed. He didn't answer her but instead turned to Goku.

"You better watch your brat with that girl, Kakarot" He said. _Oh great even he thinks we're an item. _I pulled Gohan away from everyone's earshot.

"Okay, explain," I demanded.

"Explain what?" he asked.

"You liking me and… stuff that happened yesterday. I want to know NOW!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay. I rubbed your tail and you hopped on my lap I didn't know what to do, and since I think you're cute I returned the feeling," He said blushing hard.

"Oh… um, okay," I started to walk away.

"Hey!" Gohan yelled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. **(A/N: To Vegeta who was watching them, it looked as if they would kiss). **I made a pathetic attempt to break from his grasp and failed.

"What?!" I answered coldly. His face looked almost hurt.

"You need to answer my questions too,"

"Hn,"

"Okay… why were you so nice to me the other day? Were you pitying me? Or do you like me but think that I was too forward? Because, you were the one who sat on my lap so seriously I don't think I'm really to blame here,"

"Well you were the one who wanted to rub my tail!"

"Tous chez. My other questions?"

"Okay, honestly I was kind of pitying you Gohan, but I really do think that I like you," _Who the hell is controlling my mouth? __**Your saiya-jin side. **__What?__** The side of you that knows you like Gohan. **__But he's my-__** not in this time line, not yet at least. You can prevent that. You know you want him, Pan. Don't fight it. **_I could feel myself slipping until I was full saiya-jin side now. _**Don't worry Pan, I'll be taking care of things until I think you can handle Gohan. **__But- __**Sleep.**_And I did.

"Really?"

"Yep. But this time, Gohan, take it slow okay?"

"Does this mean we are dating or something?"

"Yeah, I guess it does,"

"So… can I… kiss you a-again?"

"Mm-hmm," He leaned down and our lips met and stayed there for a while.

**No One's POV**

Since M. Trunks had left a while ago, and Pan had picked a spot that was far away(and very visible), all the bystanders had seen them kiss.

**Pan's POV**

As his hand circled my waist, mine circled around his neck. His hand traveled lower and rested at the top of my butt, where he started to gently rub my tail again. My tail tightened around his wrists like handcuffs as I slapped him hard in the face.

"You perv, you know what that does to me! How dare you!" I slapped him again and dragged him by his ear back to the Z fighters with my tail still around his hands. All the while he was whining like a kid for me to let him go. By now the Z fighters were all laughing. _I'm glad Chi Chi didn't show up!_ I released his ear but my tail remained still.

"You promise to be good?"

"Yeah I promise! Please let go I think you're cutting off the circulation! And then I could die!" I released him and he pulled away, rubbing his wrists.

"So I guess you think you're a real saiya-jin? Since you have a tail now?" Vegeta asked.

"What's it to you, old man?!" I said rudely. He snarled.

"Don't mind her, Vegeta," Gohan said. He came up from behind me and grabbed my waist to restrain me. "Just don't say anything okay? He is the last full saiya-jin on the planet and the second strongest man on earth. Don't get on his bad side," he whispered.

"And what makes youa man, Gohan?" He looked at me with a large smirk on his face.

"Because, I've got my own woman now," he whispered.

"WHAT!" I slapped him and stormed into CC.

"Wait! Pan! I didn't mean it!" he said running after me.

**No One's POV**

"Wow, Gohan has a girlfriend?" Goku said.

"That's what I was trying to explain to you, Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

"So, how do you plan on telling Chi Chi?" Krillin asked.

"Um… who said I was going to tell Chi Chi?" Goku said.

"Goku! She's your wife! This is Gohan's first girlfriend!" Yamcha said.

"I know! Hey, Vegeta! Let's have a coin toss. Whoever loses has to tell Chi Chi!" Goku asked.

"Hn," Vegeta said. 2 minutes later Vegeta was teleported to Goku's house to tell Chi Chi news she wouldn't forget.

**End. So yeah, temporarily Pan's saiya-jin side has taken over so she can get Gohan to love her. Side effects are: Rudeness, Arogantness, Sudden urges to fight and violently punish others, and Lustful urges. All clear? Great! Review please! **

**~NDS**


	5. Some People Are Here

**SO SO SO SOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRRYYY! To make up for my laziness and writers block I will publish 2 or 3 chapters by next weekend(I'm busy because it is mother's day weekend) to make up for all the weeks I missed okay? Please don't be mad! Oh and, if I have time, I will also start a new story this weekend featuring Gohan(of course) and an OC who I will give a full summary about when I update my profile.(I have been thinking about this wayyy before this story but I just needed a starter story to get rid of my problem with rusher-writing [writing scenes that happen too fast when actually read]). AND I forgot to explain in the last chapter that the reason Goku was back was because, while Pan 'wasn't listening' Goku actually decided to come back to see her power.**

**RKF22: Don't worry it will… eventually, you will just have to wait.**

**Countrygirl19: Well your long…long…long wait is over!**

**Disclaimer: I won't say it**

**Gohan: Please?**

**Me: Anything for you, my love. I don't own Dragon ball (or Z or GT)**

**Gohan: Thanks!**

_**DBZ:**_ **Pan's inner saiyan-jin side thinking**

_DBZ:_ **Pan thinking **

**And on with the story…..**

**Chapter 4**

**Some People Are Here...**

**No one's POV**

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Your. Brat. Has. A. Girlfriend," Vegeta repeated. "How hard is it to understand English? I am speaking it aren't I?" Lucky for him, Chi-Chi didn't hear.

"HE DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! WHERE IS GOKU!"

"Outside,"

"GOKU! GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Y-yes Chi-Chi?" Goku asked sheepishly.

"DO YOU _APROVE _OF THIS?!"

"W-well I-I don't s-see anything wrong they're-"

"I KNEW IT! I kn-ew I-hi-it" Chi-Chi started to sob making her words incoherent. "You don't even care for our son's safety! He's a teenage boy with hormones and… H-he could mess up!"

"Shh. It's okay Chi-Chi. Don't you trust your parenting skills?" Goku said in a calm voice, "You raised a good boy. I'm sure Gohan wont try anything… indecent with Pan,"

"Wait… did you say… Pan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I always wanted a daughter named Pan," **(A/N: Vegeta had pretty much blasted out of the house after this) **Goku was very uncomfortable with what he was about to say. He had only just found out about what it was on his and Chi-Chi's honeymoon. And he still thought, although fun, it was kind of awkward.

"Well… w-we could t-try?"

"You really think so!" Chi-Chi said, a hopeful look in her eyes. "I guess since Gohan will be leaving in a few years it would be nice to have another little one around," Chi-Chi quickly ran to the phone to call Bulma. She asked if she could keep Gohan for a few days because her and Goku were having a 'special weekend'. after that she hung up, locked the doors, and dimmed the lights. She went up on her toes and started to kiss Goku. Breaking, the kiss he picked her up and they rushed into the bedroom. **(A/N: not going to go into detail on that, but I PROMISE you, this story is M for a reason)**

**Meanwhile**

**Pan's POV **

**(A/N: Her and Gohan are in one of Bulma's many extra rooms huddled up together)**

**P.S. It has been a few months now that Pan was here and Gohan is visiting.**

It felt good to have Gohan's arms around me. Comforting. We had been sitting in here for hours watching movies, after he had given up at trying to beat me at Black Ops 42**(A/N:LOL Everything is really high numbers because it's in the future)**. I was starting to get bored so I decided to tease Gohan. I straddled his lap and started making out with him. His hands went around my waist, mine around his neck. I sneaked my tail around his wrists, just softly surrounding them. Then, I started to take off my top and jeans.

"Well, come on. Don't you want to touch them?" I said referring to my breasts. _Stop using my body, I'm not a slut! __**Well it's my body too and besides, saiya-jin relationships move much faster than human ones. **_I tightened my tail around his wrists to emphasize that it wasn't going to happen. His face turned frustrated.

I could feel him getting hard through his jeans as I purposely wiggled to make my breasts bounce. I started giggling and let him go because the look on his face when he couldn't touch me was absolutely priceless.

I was done torturing him, but he wasn't done with me. As soon as I had let him go he had switched us around so I was laying on the bed.

"That wasn't funny you know," He said, "But two can play at that game!" He started kissing my jaw, then down my neck oh-so agonizingly slow.

"H-hurry up G-Gohan," I managed to say. He looked up at me and smirked. Then, he moved down to my breasts. He removed my bra and started massaging them.

"Mm," I moaned as he lowered his mouth to one, still massaging the other. He stopped to come up and kiss me. The kiss was tender and soft(kind of like his personality). I started to moan in his mouth as I felt his hand in my underwear, exploring._ Stop! Stop! STOP!_

"STOP!" the words flew out of my mouth before I could control them. Gohan looked up at me his eyes slowly changing back to normal.

"Huh?" he said dazed, "Oh! Sorry…" he removed himself from on top of me, blushing hard. _He's my brother and this is my body and so help me if I'm going to let you let him use it in that kind of way!__** Oh whatever. I was going to stop… eventually.**__ When? After you let him hit a home run with me?! I want you to get out of my body now! __**I can't because I AM you!**__ Fine but… just you wait… I'm gonna find a way out of this damn hell hole if it kills us both!__** Oh please! And stop being so dramatic… it's boring and pointless.**_ She didn't reply. I was relieved that Gohan and I weren't in our previous position when Bulma opened the door. Her face was a little bit nervous and confused.

"Umm… Pan? There are some… people here to pick you up…"

"People?" I asked.

"What people?" Gohan looked just as confused as I was.

"Out in front…" Bulma said. I hurried to the front of CC to see just who these people were. I saw two figures standing in front of a large contraption as I opened the door. As I got closer I saw that the contraption was a shiny silver time machine labeled _**HOPE IV**_. As I got even closer, I realized the figures were people, and those people were…

"Bulma and….. !"

**ANNOUNCER: Who is the mysterious figure who has come to the past with Bulma? And more importantly, how did they get here? Find out next time on….. TWISTING TIME!**

**ME: okay sorry for false advertising but the chapter will be the one after the next. The next chapter covers what happened in the future and why Bulma came back in a time machine labeled "HOPE IV" instead of "HOPE III" (recap: M. Trunk's time machine is "HOPE". The time machine Pan used is "HOPE II"). The 6th chapter will cover who came with Bulma. Well.. until ****next time… BYE! XD REVIEW POR FAVOR(PLEASE).**


	6. Where's Pan?

**Once again SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I'm not going to keep making promises about updating because I don't want to disappoint you guys. I want to start that new story but I may or may not wait until I finish this one (plus I still have to give you guys info on the new OC). Oh and also, to a certain reviewer: I am using your review for a line in this chapter. I will highlight it where it appears to give you cred, but if you want me to take it out, by all means PM me! So… yeah on to review replies….**

**Kentucky-Girl: And your "MORE" has FINALLY come to you!**

**KaosMoshpit: Thank you!**

**And on with the story…**

**Chapter 5**

**Where's Pan?**

**Bulma's POV**

"There, all done!" I had just finished remodeling the dragon radar to show how many stars the ball had. I went out of the basement and looked out of the window. It the sun was coming up. _Hmm… Pan should be back by now… the fight didn't take that long! _I was interrupted from my thoughts as I felt to strong pairs of arms wrap around me. Then I felt a pair of lips traveling down my neck.

"Oh, Vegeta…" I moaned.

"Oh gross!" Trunks mocked me.

"What do you want, Brat?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I was wondering if either of you had seen Panna lately? She came in but I never saw her leave," Trunks asked.

"Oh yeah! I gave her the time machine so she could go see the Cell Games," I answered.

"Are you crazy?! **You don't give a time machine to a sixteen-year-old just because she asks nicely**!" Trunks yelled.

"Just because you're worried about your mate doesn't mean you have to take it out on us!" Vegeta yelled back. Trunks blushed furiously but didn't say anything because he did, in fact, like her and I knew it (I mean why else would he have a 40x36 inch poster of her in a bikini under his bed if he didn't?). "Besides, her brothers are on the way here to deal with it right now…"

As soon as the words had left his mouth we heard a knock at the door. I swallowed hard and removed Vegeta from me. I rushed to the door afraid he might break it down if I didn't answer.

"H-hey Gohan! You haven't visited *gulp* in a while. Hehe…" The thing that was scaring me the most right now was his calm demeanor.

"Hello, Bulma. I was wondering if you know where my sister Pan is because she said she was going to visit Bra and would be back before midnight. As you see she hasn't come back, so my mother wanted me to come and see where she might have gone," I saw Goten appear out of from behind him. _Whoa! Where the hell did he come from?_

"Gohan, Mom said she wants you to check the city while I search around CC for Pan. I think I'll start in Bra's room…" he dashed off without waiting for an answer.

While I don't approve of my daughter doing indecent things with ANY guy… Bra had forced me to side with her after she had come at me with "Well you were going around the world all alone with nothing but guys when you were sixteen! AND I'm 18 so I can do whatever I want!" and all that crap. So I have been forced to create alibies and lie for her. Luckily for me, the only thing people noticed about that sentence was searching the house so I didn't have to make up something.

I continued the conversation as if Goten had never come, "Well, Gohan… I gave Pan the time machine so she could watch the Cell Games…" I waited for the yelling to start.

"Oh… ok. Do you know when she'll be back because I need to tell Mom?"

"You mean… you're not mad?"

"No that's Mom's job. It's Pan's fault if she has to get the frying pan when she gets back!"**(A/N: no pun intended!)**

"Oh… cool. Well she never said when she was coming back but I'll be making another time machine to check on her if she doesn't return soon!" _I hope it won't take too long..._

"Ok. Tell me when you finish it I want to bring mom to see her when she gets back!" I cringed at the thought of what Chi-Chi would do to her and me.

"Ok, will do take care! Bye, Gohan!" I waved as he took off. I turned around to see Trunks not in sight.

"Want to continue where we left off?" I asked Vegeta.

"Surely," he said seductively.

"Okay meet me our room downstairs I just need to get something really quick," I headed up the stairs as Vegeta headed to our room to undress. Passing Bra's room I shuddered hearing 'Oh, Goten' and 'Harder! Faster! Oh yes, Goten!'

_On second thought... maybe I can wait until morning!_

**2 months later**

"Done!" I exclaimed, "Ready to go get Pan?"

"Yep," answered...

**MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You probably thought I was going to slip and let you know who was coming but nope! Anyways... HAPPY JULY 4****th****! Did you like my present? It was this new chapter! After I upload I will update my profile with new things about my OC so make sure to check after you read! Until next time on... TWISTING TIME!**

**~NDS**


End file.
